


What Can I Get You?

by weneebebe



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Banter, Drunken Flirting, Flirting, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, Pining, Sharing a Bed, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weneebebe/pseuds/weneebebe
Summary: Lee Jooheon is a young writer who has been coming to the same bar since he was a kid; Lee Minhyuk is a new bartender with a penchant for trying out his cocktail inventions on unsuspecting customers. Both are idiots.
Relationships: Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	1. Spirits

Jooheon rounded the familiar corner, his shoulder aching a little from the weight of his old laptop bag. _I really need to get a new one, this strap is going to break any day now..._ he thought, shrugging as he pushed open the door to the bar. The old pub was dark, the carpet smelling of cigarette smoke and beer; it was an “old man’s pub,” but Jooheon loved it. He’d been coming here since he was sixteen, whether to have a quiet, solitary drink or to do his coursework in the corner; the owner liked him, and often let him take up residence on the overstuffed and worn leather couch towards the back without even needing to buy a drink to stay.

Today was no different; though, he was not sixteen any more - he was twenty-five now, fresh from university and a writer for a local political magazine. The bartenders would often pick his brain about the news of the day, sometimes hoping to be quoted in one of his longer thinkpieces; the possibility of being featured in one of the young writer’s essays made him a most desirable patron. Jooheon bent his head in greeting in the direction of the bar, an automatic gesture; but this time, he didn’t recognize the face. He slid into his usual seat and leaned on the bar. “You’re new,” he smiled brightly. “I’m Jooheon.”

The man across the bar cocked his head and smiled, adjusting the cuff of his shirt that had rolled down his elbow slightly. “Observant,” he replied, winking. “I’m Minhyuk,” he explained. “I’m a new hire, this is my first day.” He turned his back briefly to grab a glass for Jooheon. “What can I get you?” He asked.

Jooheon pretended to think - he always got the same thing. “What would you recommend?” He asked, deciding to go off-script for today.

Minhyuk’s eyes lit up. _“Well,”_ he smiled, setting the glass down. “As it happens, I’ve invented my own drink,” he leaned in a little. “And I’m looking for someone brave.”

“I’m intrigued,” Jooheon raised an eyebrow. “I’ll try it,” he agreed. “What’s it called?”

“It’s a work-in-progress, but,” Minhyuk wiggled his eyebrows. “I call it the All-In.”

“Because you put everything in it?” Jooheon countered playfully.

“Yup.”

Laughter.

*

“Oh! You’re back!” Minhyuk greeted Jooheon brightly as he came through the front door. “Has my stellar customer service left that great an impression?” He grinned.

Jooheon laughed at that. “Actually, not to harsh your buzz, but,” he ran a hand through his hair, a little sad that he would shatter Minhyuk’s ego a little. “I come here pretty much every day after work.”

“But my dazzling smile _is_ a bonus,” Minhyuk teased, undeterred. “So this is your regular haunt, then?” He asked, continuing to wipe down the bar.

Jooheon slid into his regular seat and playfully pointed at a spot Minhyuk had missed. “I’ve been coming here since I was a kid,” he explained, “the boss used to let me do my homework on the couch by the kitchen,” pointing with his chin and smiling at the memory. He thought for a moment before leaning on the bar with his elbows, chin in his hands. “Can I have another All-In?” He asked sweetly.

“Right away, handsome!” Minhyuk winked playfully, making Jooheon blush a little. Measuring the spirits, he asked, “why’d you start coming here?” He corrected himself, “I mean, what did you like so much about this place that you’ve kept coming here?”

“The service is pretty great,” Jooheon teased, winking back at Minhyuk. “And I found it on a whim years ago when I was bored and wanted somewhere to sit and write,” he explained, giving a real answer. “Even though I wasn’t old enough to drink, the boss liked me because I’d help clean up some nights.”

“He _is_ a softie,” Minhyuk agreed, sliding Jooheon his drink. “Here you go!” He beamed proudly. “I changed it a little, tell me what you think.”

Jooheon eyed the glass skeptically, but took a sip nonetheless. Immediately, his lips pursed and his brows knit together in surprise at the change in flavour. _“What_ did you do to it?!” He lamented, wincing.

Minhyuk pouted. “I added a little more lemon and elderflower,” he explained, suddenly apologetic. “Too much?”

 _“Way_ too much!” Jooheon whined. “Sorry, Min, but I liked it better before,” he shook his head, as if trying to dislodge the sourness from his mouth.

Minhyuk took the drink back and dumped it, handing Jooheon a glass of water to wash out the taste. “Sorry,” he said, pretty lips in a genuine pout. “Forgive me?” Jooheon’s fingers grazed his as he took the glass from him, and he felt warm. “I swear I’m usually good at experimenting,” he tried to save face. _Min... he called me Min, that’s so cute._

“I believe you, it’s okay,” Jooheon smiled, grateful for the palate-cleanser. “Don’t mess with perfection,” he added encouragingly, knocking back the rest of his water and giving the glass back to Minhyuk. “Can I have the perfect version instead?”

“You got it, handsome,” Minhyuk replied, mixing him another drink.


	2. Mixers

“Min! Min!” Jooheon burst into the bar, excitedly clutching a package of papers. Minhyuk, who had been sweeping around the couches, matched Jooheon’s energy instinctively and bounced over to him, tossing down his broom. “Min, it’s finally happened!” Jooheon grabbed the other man’s arms; he was practically vibrating with excitement.

“What is it?” He asked, smiling from ear to ear to see how happy Jooheon was. “What’s got you so excited?” He lost himself momentarily in the sparkling roundness of Jooheon’s eyes.

“My manuscript has finally been picked up!” He exclaimed, still gripping Minhyuk’s arms. “My book is going to be published!”

His smile was so wide and so pretty that Minhyuk momentarily forgot himself, and threw his arms around Jooheon in a tight embrace. “Oh my god!” He sighed, thrilled. “That’s so amazing!” He curled his fingers around the back of Jooheon’s neck and held him close. “You’ve worked so hard, I’m so happy for you!”

Jooheon melted into the hug and buried his face in Minhyuk’s neck. “I’ve been waiting ages for this,” he sighed happily. “Since I was a kid.”

Minhyuk’s heart grew two sizes when he thought of a young Jooheon, typing away and hoping to be a published novelist. It made him smile; he squeezed him tightly. “What a perfect time for a celebratory drink,” Minhyuk said, pulling Jooheon towards the bar. “As it happens, I’ve been experimenting again...”

“Oh?” Jooheon’s interest was piqued. “What’s this one called?” He asked, face in his hands and beaming at Minhyuk, happiness still washing over him completely - Minhyuk could have served him a drink of pickle juice and rosemary, and he would have said it was delicious.

“Have a seat, handsome,” Minhyuk gestured to his usual spot, and Jooheon slid into it obediently. “This one is called Lost In A Dream.”

“Sounds pretty deadly,” Jooheon clicked his tongue. “Are you gonna have to pick me up off the floor later, Min?”

“Only if you ask me nicely,” Minhyuk teased, and he began to mix the drink.

The men shared a look then, and wondered what had changed between them.

Neither were sure they minded.

*

“Do you want me to call you a cab?” Minhyuk asked sweetly, patting Jooheon’s head - he’d been resting his face in his crossed arms on the bar for the last few minutes; it was almost closing time. “Jooheon,” he cooed sweetly. “Jooheon, I have to close up.” He allowed himself the small indulgence of curling through the sleepy Jooheon’s hair, the faint notes of his floral shampoo being shaken awake by his fingers.

“Mmm,” Jooheon murmured, rolling his head to the side for air. “That feels... good,” he smiled a dopey, tired smile. “You have gentle hands,” he blinked cutely. Minhyuk blushed a little.

“Jooheonie, you’re drunk,” Minhyuk replied. “Let me call you a cab home.”

“Don’t wanna go home,” Jooheon pouted, and Minhyuk thought his heart would leap from his throat at how cute he was. “Stay with me,” his eyes were tired, but so round and genuine. “I’m so happy,” he said, sighing and returning his face to the cradle of his arms on the bar.

Minhyuk was touched; in the months since first meeting the other man, he’d never seen Jooheon properly drunk - though, that might have been his fault, this time; the drink he’d invented was pretty strong, and Jooheon had knocked back three of them on a relatively empty stomach. “Jooheon, you have to go home,” he combed through the other man’s hair, trying to keep him awake. “I can’t leave you here, silly.”

“I’m too happy to go home to an empty house,” Jooheon mused, staring up at Minhyuk through long lashes. “Can’t I stay with you?”

Minhyuk’s cheeks flushed at that. “Jooheonie,” he tried to dissuade him. “I don’t have room for you in my little apartment,” though, if it came down to it, he could probably let Jooheon sleep on his couch. He furrowed his brow, thinking.

He sighed.

“Alright, Joo,” he gave in, coming round to the other side of the bar and helping Jooheon up. “Guess I’m taking you home.”

*

Minhyuk left Jooheon on his couch to go and get him a tall glass of ice water and some aspirin - humming to himself in the kitchen, he thought about the pretty young man. _What am I doing?_ He wondered. _I can’t believe I’m letting him stay over, just because I like him..._ he shook his head, chastising himself. _I can’t help it,_ he thought. _He’s so cute... and he was so excited about his first novel. His eyes are so pretty..._ he sighed. It was true; in the last few months, the bartender had begun to nurse a schoolboy crush on the younger man - but try as he might, no amount of flirting or free drinks seemed to clue Jooheon in. And now, in the still of the night, alone in his kitchen, Minhyuk couldn’t help but feel a little sorry for himself. He took the glass of water into the living room, half-expecting Jooheon to be asleep; so, when he returned to find the couch exactly one Jooheon short, he was confused.

“Jooheon?” He asked the empty room. “Where did you go?”

And then, he heard snoring.

Coming from his bedroom.

He crept over to his room, confirming his suspicions; lying on top of his bed - somehow, with his shirt off of half his body, stuck over his head and one arm - was a snoring Jooheon. Setting the glass down on his bedside table, he tried to turn Jooheon over so he could fix his shirt. “Jooheonie, look at you,” he cooed. “I’m never making you that drink again!”

Jooheon grunted, pouting as he stirred awake a little, being jostled around by the other man. “Minnie, sleep with me,” he murmured through half-parted lips, pulling Minhyuk onto the bed with him and trapping him in his arms, swinging his leg over like a koala on a tree.

 _I guess that settles it,_ Minhyuk smiled to himself. “Alright, Jooheonie,” he gave in. “Let me get out of my clothes, please,” he laughed as Jooheon nodded, eyes still closed. Minhyuk shimmied out of his tight jeans, and sat on the edge of the bed. “Jooheon, you shouldn’t sleep in your clothes,” he said sweetly. “Come on, I can give you some pyjama pants,” he nudged him gently.

“Don’t care,” Jooheon murmured. “Just want sleep.” But after some good-natured poking and pinching from Minhyuk, the younger man consented at least to strip down to his boxers. Finally comfortable, the pair settled into the bed; Minhyuk stretched to shut the bedside light, and was pleasantly surprised when Jooheon curled an arm around the curve of his waist. _You’re so affectionate when you’re drunk,_ he mused. _Too bad when you’re sober you’re oblivious._ He sighed.

It was not long before the pair began to snore together.

*

Morning came at last, more gently than Minhyuk had anticipated; he’d slept soundly with the company next to him. Jooheon was still wrapped around him, forehead buried in the curve of Minhyuk’s neck - and for the briefest moment, Minhyuk indulged in a playful thought. _Is this how it would be... if you liked me back?_ He smiled. _You’re so soft._

Suddenly —

“Min...” Jooheon seemed to stir, but did not loosen his hold on the other man. “Min...”

“Hmm? Jooheonie?” Minhyuk replied gently, not wanting to shock him awake and disorient him.

“What time is it?” Jooheon asked, tongue heavy in his mouth. “You smell good...”

Minhyuk laughed softly. “Jooheonie, are you still drunk?” He asked, trying to slide out from his embrace to get him some water. “Here,” he sat up in bed and coaxed Jooheon to do the same, giving him the glass. “Drink all of it.”

Jooheon took the glass, and obediently drank. He hissed theatrically as he finished, grinning wide. “Thanks,” he said, handing the glass back. Slowly, he began to register things - namely, that he was lying in bed with Minhyuk and they were both without clothes. “Uh.” He stumbled, “we didn’t... did we?” He looked at Minhyuk, eyes confused.

Minhyuk sighed, stretching his hands over his head and listening for the satisfying cracks of his spine. “No, we didn’t,” he replied, bumping the other man’s shoulder. “You drank way too much last night, and insisted on not going home to your empty apartment. Your honour is still intact,” he added playfully.

Jooheon pouted a little at the truth. “Too bad,” he said softly.

 _Wait, what?_ Minhyuk’s cheeks flushed. “Too bad...?” He heard himself ask, confused by the other man’s utterance.

Jooheon ran a hand through his hair. “I, uh...” he tried to collect his thoughts. “I’ve been working up the courage to ask you out for ages,” Jooheon admitted. “Haven’t you noticed that I never do my work at the couch in the back any more? I’m always at the bar with you,” he kept his eyes fixed to the duvet crumpled in his lap. “Staying until closing, helping you clean up just so I can spend more time with you. God, I feel like such a silly schoolboy—”

Before he could stop himself, Minhyuk took Jooheon’s face in his hands, and kissed him. Jooheon was surprised, but didn’t pull back; he melted into the other man, wrapping his arms around Minhyuk’s waist, drawing him closer. _His lips are so soft,_ Jooheon thought. He broke the kiss and pressed their foreheads together. “I’ve wanted to kiss you for so long,” he confessed, smile so wide it threatened to crack his pretty porcelain skin. “You’re so cute, Jooheonie.”

Jooheon only laughed softly. “Why didn’t you kiss me sooner?” He asked, eyes sparkling with stars. “We spend so much time together...” he kissed him again.

“Because I’m an idiot,” Minhyuk replied, pulling Jooheon into his arms and falling back on the bed. “We’re both morons,” he laughed. The pair lay together on the bed for a moment longer, taking in their new reality.

After a little while, Jooheon sighed, contented; he turned onto his side and looked at Minhyuk’s face in profile. “You’re so pretty, in the morning,” he remarked, half to himself. “I always see you in the dim light of the bar, but like this...” he carefully combed the fringe from Minhyuk’s forehead. “Like this, you’re so pretty.”

Minhyuk beamed. “And you,” he turned to face Jooheon, pinching his cheek. “Are even cuter.”


	3. And A Cherry On Top

“Baby, look,” Minhyuk wrapped his arms around Jooheon’s shoulders from behind where he sat at the kitchen table, kissing his neck in greeting. “Look at this,” he offered the other man a printed piece of paper.

“Hmm?” Jooheon replied, more interested in the morning kisses than the paper in front of him, and kissing Minhyuk’s cheek. “What’s this?”

“Reviews of your novel,” Minhyuk cooed, peppering more kisses to Jooheon’s temple and cheeks. “And look how glowing they all are.” He pointed to all the five-star reviews on the page. “I’m so proud of you, my honey boy,” he said, ruffling Jooheon’s messy morning bedhead.

Jooheon’s eyes scanned the reviews, and his smile grew. “Thank you, Minnie,” he said at last.

“For what, baby?” Minhyuk fell into the chair next to him and clasped the other man’s hand, lacing their fingers together.

“Everything,” Jooheon said. “For letting me write on the sofa past closing time, for reading my drafts, all of it.” He squeezed Minhyuk’s hand. “I love you so much, Minnie.”

Leaning over to Minhyuk on his chair, Jooheon pressed a kiss to Minhyuk’s lips.

“Love you more, honeybee,” Minhyuk replied. The pair shared a look - but were interrupted by a grumbling in Minhyuk’s stomach. “Ah,” he laughed. “Guess I’m hungry.”

Jooheon kissed him sweetly, rising up from his chair; slipped behind the kitchen counter, leaned over it and winked. “What can I get you?”


End file.
